


【抹布(你)x雙薩】個別調教薩兄弟（第二人稱）（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【抹布(你)x雙薩】個別調教薩兄弟（第二人稱）（PWP）

　　【Flo薩篇】

　　你把Antonio Salieri壓在窗櫺邊。「看吶。」你湊到宮廷樂長的耳畔低喃，你注意到對方既緊張又興奮地顫抖了下，「你哥哥在外面呢，要我呼叫他嗎？」  
　　Antonio慌忙地搖頭。  
　　「好吧，但是你待會要乖乖的，不然我就讓你哥哥過來，或許讓他看著我們玩、或許我再多叫幾個弟兄，讓他去跟他們玩，他們可沒有像我這麼溫柔，懂了嗎？」  
　　眼前的黑髮男人點頭，皺著眉頭看來泫然欲泣讓你非常興奮，只覺腹部一陣灼熱。Antonio沒等你開口要求，就先乖巧地跪了下來，用雙手解開你的褲頭。  
　　「不不、等等。」你阻止了對方，看著平時肅穆嚴謹的宮廷樂長露出有些失望的神情，曉得對方的腦袋已經被洗腦得只剩下床事和男人的陰莖了。  
　　你被逗笑了，這很好，你拉著Antonio站起來。「今天我們玩點不一樣的。」  
　　說著，你一把將Antonio的褲子脫下，「你沒有穿內褲，我注意到了，很好。」  
　　你笑著拍拍對方的臉頰，Antonio已經被你先前嚴苛的調教給制約了，趕忙伸出雙手學著發情的母貓那樣捧著你的手輕蹭。  
　　你拿出準備好的潤滑劑和小黃瓜。  
　　「轉過去。」你命令，Antonio照做了，不虧是貴族們的婊子，他趴在窗邊，看著底下年長的Salieri在跟他的學生討論事情。Antonio臉紅了，將臉埋進臂彎間。你看著對方噘起的臀部，嫩紅的小穴正一張一闔著，看起來很期待的模樣。  
　　「真可愛。」你將潤滑劑的細口直接擠進Antonio的穴口中，對方發出一聲短促的低鳴。「站好點。」房內滿是你拍打宮廷樂長臀部的聲響，像一曲小調。  
　　你將潤滑劑通通擠入Antonio的屁股中，接著在潤滑劑流出來前將小黃瓜整根塞進去。  
　　「咿——！」  
　　就算被調教這麼多次，Antonio還是緊得可以，沒經過過多擴張就這麼長驅直入還是讓黑髮男人咬牙發出呻吟。  
　　看看他，腿都軟了，根本站不直。  
　　「大師，您這樣不行啊。」你無奈地笑著，刻意用敬語，伸手撈過對方軟成灘水的腰桿，扶正差點跪下的Antonio。「您待會還有一場彩排吧？」  
　　Antonio噙著淚點頭，身下已經微微勃起了。  
　　「那麼就這樣過去吧。」  
　　你看著Antonio瞪大了眼，一臉不敢置信。  
　　「不行、」對方蹭著大腿說，看起來相當難受。「這樣真的不行……」  
　　「大師想做就能做到的吧！」雖然覺得對方的模樣很可憐，但果然只會更想做過份的事欺負下去吧？  
　　你替對方將褲子穿上，大衣擺正，嗯、從外表是看不出任何異狀了。就算看得出來也沒關係，大師的騷味早就肆意了，很難隱藏的。  
　　「彩排結束後我想吃小黃瓜，大師會幫我準備好的對吧。」  
　　「我…我不知道……會被發現的、不要……」  
　　你舔去Antonio眼角泛起的淚水，笑著對方真是愛哭。「沒問題的！大師如果能辦到的話，我會給你獎勵的！」  
　　眼前的人滿臉委屈，又在聽到獎勵後猶豫了，裝著一副高傲清純、被大家強迫的模樣，但實際卻喜歡的不得了。  
　　你露出微笑，「大師絕對會喜歡的獎勵呦，您就去參加彩排，接著好好地期待吧。」

　　【班薩篇】  
　　你目送著小Salieri離去後便下樓了，半個身子藏在大門旁的圓柱後方，遠遠地觀察著另一位Salieri。  
　　Francesco正在和他的學生說話，年輕的小夥子不知道提到什麼，看起來相當激動興奮的模樣，全然不顧你在遠處便能察覺到的、Francesco不適的神色。  
　　你想，或許自己應該去解救大師的。  
　　於是愉快地走到兩人中間，故作親暱地攬上Francesco的腰。後者不自然地顫抖了下，面色潮紅，小夥子終於發覺不對勁了。  
　　「老師，您還好吧？」  
　　孩子帶著敬重的眼神看向Francesco，綁著馬尾的黑髮男人只能故作鎮定地點頭，扯起一個勉強的淡笑。  
　　「有點中暑罷了，我還有點事，你先離開吧。」  
　　Francesco的學生乖巧地對兩人行了個禮後便離去了，臨走前還不忘提醒Francesco快移駕至室內稍作休息。

　　「真是貼心的孩子，嗯？」你說，毫不意外地收穫Francesco一道冷冽的目光。  
　　「快把它拿出來……」Francesco低聲喝斥，氣惱的模樣和方才面對學生時截然不同。你忍不住抱怨幾句，又被對方瞪了幾下。  
　　「先回到屋內吧，Francesco老師，您不會想在這裡做的吧？雖然我並不介意呦。」  
　　你佯裝友善地扶著Francesco進到室內，手指則不安分地直掐著對方隱隱顫抖的臀部。你們來到屬於Francesco的練習室，對方像是終於鬆了口氣般，一鎖上房門便幾乎軟了雙腿，靠到牆邊。

　　「跪好，這樣我無法把它取出來。」  
　　你冷漠地說，看著對方皺起眉頭，露出嫌惡又憤怒的神情，身子卻還是老實地跪下來，半噘起臀部。  
　　你將年長的Salieri大師的褲子連同底褲脫了下來，掛在膝蓋彎曲側。「來，用點力。」指尖滑過白皙的大腿根和臀面，你將一根指頭探入Francesco的穴口中，牽出一個細小的鐵勾。「您不會想要我直接把它整個拉出來的，大師，那對您太刺激了。您會直接射了，儘管我完全沒有撫摸。」  
　　你彎下身，愉快地說著下流的話，你知道Francesco興奮了，但對方仍倔強地撇過頭，以行動表達不認同。  
　　「來，大師，您還要更努力些。」你引導著對方，收縮著穴口，將一顆顆連在一塊的鐵球吐出。Francesco看起來相當難受，但是你知道對方還能承受更多的。  
　　「Antonio。」光只是提到這個名子，身下的人便激動地繃緊了身體，男人倒抽一口氣、發出低吟，一顆鐵球卡在他的穴口邊，撐大了入口。  
　　「別這麼緊張，小Salieri大師好好的。」你沒有說謊，對方的確目前過得很愉快。你拍打Francesco的臀部，要對方放鬆。「快點，我們的時間有限，您待會還有彩排吧？應該不想含著這些小東西和可愛的Antonio見面吧？」  
　　Francesco終究還是妥協，異色瞳噙著點生理性淚水，垂下腦袋小幅度地擺動著腰桿推擠內壁。你壞心眼地在最後三顆鐵球時，毫無預警地一把拉出。  
　　「嗚——！」  
　　Francesco拱起腰，乾性高潮了。你知道對方就是這麼的敏感，笑著以指腹戳刺那一張一闔、泛著水漬的後穴。  
　　「阿——大師，將嘴打開。」  
　　意識還有些迷離的Francesco乖巧地聽從你的命令張開嘴，你將被對方用濕的手指塞進男人口中，命令對方將你的指頭舔舐乾淨。  
　　Francesco照做了，你發覺對方越舔越賣力，不禁笑出聲音，強勢地將手抽回。

　　「好了，大師，時間差不多了。」你幫對方將褲子穿回，牽著渾身發熱發軟、如灘水般的男人站起身。  
　　「我知道您還吃不夠。彩排結束後到樓上最裡面的那間房等我，我會讓您滿意的。」  
　　你眨眨眼，深知Francesco現在嘖地一聲甩開你的手的行為都是場笑話。  
　　他會來的，一定。  
　　你預想著當兩兄弟互相坦承相見時的畫面，只覺得一陣興奮。


End file.
